Watching
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: Sanji watches and Zoro wants, yet neither does anything about it. What happens when their desires finally collide? Yaoi. 3 chapters plus omake, plus guest omakes. Citrus warnings for last parts.
1. Watching

One Piece isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

Warning: This story is yaoi, which is a term of Japanese origin used to refer to work that refers to homosexual relationships between male characters. **Boy love**. So if this isn't your thing, please go back now.

Written for LiveJournal's One Piece Yaoi communities, and FF's pitupaso. Zoro x Sanji. Lemon in the last chapter, so be warned. Sanji POV.

* * *

I feel as if I'm always watching him. 

He's on the deck every morning doing katas when I awake to start breakfast, the tanned skin of his bare chest glistening with sweat in the early morning light. He doesn't know I stare through the galley window during my spare moments, mesmerized by the fluid movements of his muscles as he moves.

I'm watching when he lounges around the deck sleeping. I pretend (mostly) that his laziness pisses me off, but barely a day goes by when I don't stand somewhere close and observe him from the corner of my eye. I can tell when he's really sleeping or when he's just trying to avoid everyone. He doesn't know that I know.

And when he's sleeping at night… I can't help but watch. It's when he's sprawled out in his hammock, sound asleep and drooling, that he looks truly peaceful. I don't think he realizes how far his defenses drop at night. How the tension of his daytime mask disappears, leaving his face tranquil and less jaded by everything he's seen and done.

All I do is watch. We fight, we curse at each other, we break things. But the one thing I want more than anything is something I'm scared shitless to do. To reach out and caress that strong jaw before bringing his lips to mine, to feel him kiss back with the same longing. To open up to him as he's unknowingly done to me. But even with all of the enemies I've faced and the odds I've overcome, I'm still too fucking scared.

All I can do is watch.


	2. Wanting

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

Zoro POV.

* * *

I've noticed him watching me.

It was annoying at first, knowing he observed me from the window of the galley or that he blatantly stared when he thought I wouldn't notice.

But something changed. I don't know; I guess the bastard grew on me or something. I started noticing things in return, like now smooth his movements are when he cooks, almost like a well-practiced dance. The way his blonde hair moves in the breeze, looking so silky and begging my fingers to run through it. And those tight pants he wears… damn. They just accentuate the curves of his perfect ass.

My mind's jumped off the fucking deep end into dangerous territory. I've tried to hide the change from him; gods knew what he'd think, how he'd react. I can take any shit he can dish out, but some part of me is scared that it would be different this time around, somehow. It's a weakness. And I fucking hate being weak.

I guess that's why I'm standing in his kitchen right now. Why I'm silently watching him cut vegetables for dinner and trying desperately to figure out what to say, what to do, 'cause I gotta get this out of my system.

So when he snaps at me-

"Oi, shithead, what do you want?"

That's my cue. Striding forward, I grasp a thin shoulder and turn him toward me, plucking the cigarette from his mouth with my other hand. He snarls, but I take no heed as I grab the back of that blonde head and pull him close to capture his lips with my own.

I take what I want, and I'll fight for it if I have to.


	3. Waling

**Wale** (n): A choice or preference of one thing from among others; also, the best; the cream. (adj): Well-selected; choice. (v): to choose; select; hense, to woo.

LEMON WARNING: From here through the end, the story is rated 'M' for good reason. If that's not your thing, please stop here. Though I have to say the 'Great Nakama Orgy' of the last chapter (thanks to guest submissions by some friends of mine) are quite entertaining, to say the least.

* * *

The rough wood of the galley table pressed almost painfully into his back as Sanji wreathed under Zoro's skilled hands. Calloused fingers stroked down his sides, inching achingly slow towards his throbbing groin while the swordsman suckled and nipped his way down his arching neck. This was nothing at all like he'd imagined it, the heat and the longing and oh gods the utter ecstasy that was Zoro grinding into him like a battering ram. 

Pale legs flexed over broad, sun-kissed shoulders as the swordsman drove into Sanji, wringing the most delicious sounds he'd ever heard from the cook; moans and whimpers echoing softly through the room. He was tight and hot and-

"D-damn it, Z-zoro..."

-the utter need in that normally caustic voice nearly pushed him over the edge. He'd long stopped caring if somebody walked in on them. Hell, if they wanted to stand in the doorway and watch he'd give them a fucking show. Grabbing the globules of the cook's ass, he hoisted the other man up for a new angle and ground in harder. "C'mon, mmmh, you goddamn pansy, ngh, bastard."

The swordsman's cock hit something deep inside Sanji and drove a high pitched wail from him as he suddenly scrabbled for purchase, nails drawing blood as Sanji clutched at Zoro's biceps for dear life. Arching and pushing back to meet those insistent thrusts, the cook could just about feel his brains leaking out his ears as the embodiment of so many of his fantasies screwed him into his own fucking kitchen table, and he couldn't give a damn as long as Zoro keep sucking, stroking, pounding... A sharp pain to the skin of his neck as sharp teeth clamped down and rough fingers grabbing his arousal with a firm stroke drove him over the edge and he was coming harder than he'd ever come in his life, body curling towards the swordsman, streams of pearly white painting those fingers and his pale stomach in delicate ribbons.

The look of utter abandonment on Sanji's face and the muscles of his ass clamping around Zoro's cock like a velvety vice and suddenly he's there, his own release tearing through him and flooding the cook in a wave of wet warmth. Spent, he shrugged the other's legs off his shoulders before dropping unceremoniously to the sweat-streaked chest below him.

Sanji grunted softly at the hunk of muscle suddenly crashing into him but otherwise doesn't complain, muscles limp and protesting any activity. Instead he fixed lazy eyes on Zoro's face, watching.

Hooded green eyes peered back at him for a few moments before speaking. "You like what you see, shitty-cook? Seems like you do, the way you're looking at me all the time."

A twitch, a blush, and suddenly a foot lands with a solid _thunk_ on the swordsman's head, though not nearly as hard as normal. "Who's the one that tackled me like a sex-starved animal?"

"Hm." Zoro peeled himself from the blonde and stretched languidly. "I didn't hear any complaints."

* * *

OMAKE -Sanji POV 

Clothes on and straightened, table cleaned of evidence, and 'normal' life returned to my galley. Well, if one could label a newly discovered extracurricular activity with the idiot swordsman to be 'normal'. I returned to my neglected dinner preparations as he made for the door, heavy boots clomping along as they always did.

Several moments passed before I realized he hadn't left, and I turned back to find him staring at a scrap of paper, brow furrowed and low curses rolling off his tongue in rapid succession. Was there a faint blush on his cheeks? I strode over to snatch it from his hands, heart sinking as I recognized my beautiful Nami-san's flowery script.

_I kept Luffy and the others out of the kitchen while you two were busy. You both owe me BIG TIME._

I felt the blood rush to my own cheeks and swore.

"Fucking witch," Zoro mumbled, thrusting something else in my general direction. "No goddamn privacy on this ship."

I landed another foot on his head for his tasteless insult of my goddess. "What did you expect, you bastard?" Several Polaroids of us in various... positions... lay in my hands. "Ah, Nami-san! To subject your virgin eyes to such a display..." I swooned out of habit.

Strong hands jerked the photos from my hands and threw them to the floor before pushing me back harshly into the table we'd only recently vacated. "Idiot," he chided. "We both know you don't care as much as you pretend to."

And as he once again claimed my lips with his own, I found I couldn't agree more.

* * *

A.N.: Review? Please? #puppy-dog eyes# Comments feed Vamp's muses and keep her writing... 


	4. Guest Omakes

As always, _One Piece_ isn't mine.

The following are a series of guest omakes to my previous work that came about on the Livejournal community OnePieceYaoi. I've included the usernames of the author from LJ (hint hint: go there and check out their work, it's fantastic). Complete and utter crack by the end, but the most fun I've had in ages. Oh, and a spoiler about Luffy and Gol D. Roger's relationship, if you didn't already know. And it's all still lemony fresh. XD

* * *

By **ptps**

The camera button was clicking too fast. Way, way too fast. If he hadn't seen the navigator with it earlier, Usopp might have thought she was playing around with a casanet or something.

"Oi, Nami," he says, when the clicking sounds have gone into rapidfire mode, looking up from his current project assemble in mild irritation, to where she's pressed herself and the lens of the compact camera to one of the galley portholes, "what on earth are you up to? The thing's gonna malfunction, at the rate you keep working it..."

"They're crazy." Her voice is hushed, somewhat strangled-sounding, but the clicking doesn't cease. "He's so fucking _flexible_, god."

Usopp decides then that Nami doesn't sound strangled; she's practically panting, cheeks flushed a deep red, and there's a slight sheen of sweat where it's begun to build on her forehead, dampening the bangs there. He almost drops a test tube, coughs, and begins packing up, fast. "Well, it REALLY is kind of HOT out here, and I think I'll just, you know, WORK SOMEPLACE COOLER AND QUIETER. LIKE THE MEN'S QUARTERS." And he leaves before anything else happens.

#x#x#x#

The clicking continues.

"Zoro."

"Unf. Yeah?"

"I'm... starting to cramp."

"Hn."

"No, really."

"_Now_?"

"_Yes_, dumbass. Hgnh... can we just find a position you like and start the actual fucking already? Losing interest, here."

Zoro chuckles, pulls the cook's legs up over his own head, presses his body down hard against those muscled thighs, pushes himself in deeper. "Foreplay's always better than the actual sex. Thought you would have figured by now."

"_Nggh_." A wild toss of the head, and Sanji pants into the crook of his elbow. "Hurry the fuck up."

A slow smile spreads across the swordsman's face before he leans down to draw a hardened nipple into his mouth. There's a whimpering moan from the body below him, and a faint, responding gasp from somewhere outside.

"Heh. The camera's stopped clicking."

"Guess she couldn't take it for much longer."

"Need two hands to hold the thing steady, after all."

"Mmmmm."

* * *

by **kotszok**

Usopp had made as if he were shocked, maybe even slightly taken back by Nami's reaction. He had a good idea what had got the navigator so worked up, but he wasn't about to admit to it, so he feigned ignorance and scooted off to the men's quarters. Where it took every ounce of concentration to return to his work. Turns out every ounce was not enough.

Using the shadows for cover he slinked back to the galley door and peeked in. Eyes bulging, holding back a squeal (which sounded like a scream, but come on, he was a guy... guys don't scream) he swivelled around and leaned against the wall. He _hadn't_ just seen what he saw. Nope. Not possible. He'd have to take a second look just to make sure. His head slowly inched around the corner and there it was. Zoro. Sanji. NAMI. In that order. It... it was so wrong.

"It can't be," Usopp whimpered. Before he knew it, his eyes had clouded over, his brain had shut down and handed over all functions to his senses and instincts. Somewhere deep inside, a primal need awoke in Usopp. It pulsed, grew, became red hot and took control of the sniper's body as nothing had ever before. It was too late to speak about self-restraint. The curly-haired boy's inner-child awoke, all semblance of a lying, frightened captain wannabe completely destroyed. Nobody could have anticiptated the change. He charged forward, hands ripping and buttons and buckles.

"Oh fuck Sanji, you're so ti-" Zoro was cut off as hands grabbed him from behind. Head spinning around he only had time to see a towering shadow before his senses were engulfed by an awesome and terrifying power. He knew no more.

* * *

by **ptps**

They should have known that all the ruckus going on in the galley would be enough to rouse the captain's attention, eventually, but everybody freezes simultaneously when the door swings open with a deafening creak to thump loudly against the wall. The boy with the strawhat stands silhoutted against the flare of the afternoon sun, face shadowed, pose attentive yet inert. For a while, nobody dares to speak, to move, to breathe, even if they ache to do so; they're caught like a deer in the spotlight who knows it _should_ be running, but can't, mesmerized in place by the dangerous glare.

Luffy tilts his head to the side, thoughtfully, pauses there. "Maa, you guys are mean," he complains, walking in and slamming the door behind him. "Why didn't anyone get me? I was bored."

"Uh," Zoro says intelligently, not quite sure how this progressed from "Screw the Cook's Brains Out Again" to "Why Don't We Get Some Boobs While We're At It" to "Where the Hell Did The Longnose Come From" and "Oh Snaps the Captain Too!" But Luffy merely takes off his shirt, revealing the small chest, the firm abdominals, muscles shoulders and sinewy arms, and Zoro's mind blanks for the fourth time that hour.

"Change of positions, anyone?" Nami asks, half-giggling, half-gasping, squirming where she's pinned under Sanji, "the queue formation's too organized, and there's not enough... well... freedom."

"Orgy?" Sanji says, and the gaze of that single eye is very, very wide.

"Orgy," Luffy agrees. Then adds with a decisive nod, "Captain's orders." Then, "What's an orgy?"

"Get in and we'll show you," Usopp says, and everything shoots to hell. Or heaven. It's hard for them to tell.

* * *

by **kotszok**

Yes, hard for them to tell. Especially when a forest of arms springs out, hands managing to reach where nobody else could, fingers adding a little thickness where somebody has already been working. What was once soft moans and stifled whimpers changes to full-fledged groans of deep appreciation. Nobody is really sure what just happened, they are only aware that the pleasure had increased _significantly_.

Nami, face flushed with exertion, eyes glassy with lust, is about to try an experiment with Usopp's nose when she notices Zoro is still pounding away at Sanji.

"This is _not_ what we just agreed to," she chastises them. The two boys look over at her, the swordsman slightly miffed at having been interrupted, but they grin nonetheless.

"Whatever you say," Zoro pants, pulls out and flips them over. Sanji squeaks but doesn't waste time. He's the one with his dick in the Marimo now.

"Whatever, Nami rolls her eyes and proceeds with her experiment. Usopp looks slightly worried, but his nose has been in tighter situations. No pun intended.

The hands are still at work, caressing, squeezing, rubbing, sometimes even slapping, but freeze when a childish voice can be heard resounding through the galley.

"What's going on?" It's everyone else's turn to stop in their tracks, as 4 pairs of startled eyes and a pair of hands turn to the little reindeer. Nami is quickest to get a grip on the situation.

"Chopper," she cooes with a greedy smile on her face, eyeing his antlers. "You're _just_ the person I **need**."

"Shut up, asshole," the little doctor barks, doing a delighted dance. "You think your words make me happy?"

Nevertheless he advances, and then things get really out of hand.

* * *

by **chibitrillian**

It was somewhere in the forest of swaying, moving hands, somewhere between Luffy's giggles and Nami's hisses of "And I thought SANJI was flexible." It was conveyed in Usopp's soft murmurs, sounding incongruously romantic when they filtered between Zoro's grunts and Sanji's shouts. It was gently underlined by Chopper's squeaks, sounding odd coming out of his larger form as they so often did. In the middle of this mass of lust and loving, there was something incredible.

It was dizzying.

It was intoxicating.

It was pure, distilled nakama.

"Luffy? Anyone? If you're still alive, make some noise."

The galley door swung open.

"...Little brother, I'm starting to rethink that offer about joining your crew if this is what I get out of it."

* * *

by **kotszok**

Zoro wasn't sure if the sweat pouring off his body was caused simply by exertion, or if it had something to do with the fact that the bench beside the table he was being molested on top of was on fire. The though was short-lived, however, when Sanji hit a particularly sensitive spot and stars exploded before his eyes. The grunt that escaped his throat was less than human and elicited a knowing wink from Ace in Sanji's direction.

Firefist was currently doing what his name suggested. And it definitely had nothing to do with _fire_, but a lot to do with Robin, who had emerged from her hiding place soon after his arrival.

"Firefist-san, you are most skilled in the a- NNNGH... art of seducing a woman," the archaeologist purred and wiggled around into a more comfortable position. It wasn't enough to satisfy her and she turned twinkling eyes on the man behind her. "Turn up the heat a bit, please, it's getting chilly. Just make sure not to get too _fired_ up, if you get my drift."

"Oh don't worry, I can _handle_ this situation," he chuckled back. And he could, God how he could.

* * *

by **kotszok**

Yasopp lay on top of the pile, wondering when it had gotten so big. He was crushed bewteen Roux and the ceiling and breathing had become difficult.

He craned his neck to see who was at the bottom. Looking past the multitude of pirates and giants and marines (all naked, so it was hard to tell who was who) sandwiched one on top of the other, he could faintly make out a dim figure on the floor, sticking out from under the tower of bodies. A hand barely moving, a face turning purple, a shock of green hair.

Yes, it was the one they called Zoro. Yasopp balanced his own position against the swordsman's and decided he's prefer to be crushed against the ceiling any day.

* * *

by **kotszok**

"Arrrrr, mateys," a voice boomed from the galley door. "What be ye doing?"

A head on a rubbery neck shot out from the pile and Luffy's bright eyes surveyed the visitor.

"Grandpa!" He shouted between throes of giggles. "Come join the fun!"

"Don't mind if I do," the old pirate chortled. He sized up the pile with one keen eye. "Though it looks like yer at a dead end, son! All we have left to do is topple the pieces and start over, har har!"

And so they did. With one randomly placed, swift kick from Gold Roger and Usopp's unfortunate nose on the receiving end.

* * *

by **kotszok**

A black "3" bobbed behind one of the galley portholes. Weasely eyes peered through the dusty glass and observed the orgy within. The man's eyes flashed briefly and then he ducked. Squatting by the wall, Mr. 3 pondered.

"I was sent to slay these pirates... but could I ever pass up such marvellous fun?"

He giggled and scooted inside the galley. So many bodies writhing _everywhere_! Nobody would notice if he just silently shed his clothes and hopped into the melée...

* * *

by **kikikun**

Later on, when Sanji stared at his bodily-fluid covered kitchen in the most heart-breakingly way possible, Zoro could only wheeze out a laugh, thankful the only downside he received from the affair was a broken rib or two.


End file.
